


once a month

by x_WorldDreamer_x



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cramps, F/M, Gen, Girl problems, once a month, period, the boys are being really sweet to julie, this wasn't supposed to have Juke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_WorldDreamer_x/pseuds/x_WorldDreamer_x
Summary: If a girl is on her period:-don't argue with her-watch movies with her-lay down with her-hold her in your arms-don't say 'ew'-handle her moodswings-understand she's in painHow do Luke, Alex, and Reggie do?
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216
Collections: Julie and The Phantoms Stories





	once a month

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a couple of these and really like them. I didn't think I'd write one until I ended up on my period. Ow.
> 
> Also, this was supposed to just be a fluffy one-shot, but apparently I can't write without my desperation for Juke to be real coming through.

Julie woke up that morning to her alarm ringing painfully loud. Even after she turned it off, her ears rang, echoing in her cloudy and clogged head.

She groaned, burying her head in the warmth of her blankets.

There was a knock on her door.

“Yeah?” Julie called, not moving from her blanket den.

“Julie?” her father said. “Are you getting up?”

“Not today, _Papi,_ ” Julie mumbled. “It’s today.”

“Ah,” her father realized. “Feel better, _Mija._ ”

After her mother passed, Julie’s dad did a very good job at taking up the role of a mother, but there were some topics that all boys found too awkward, to name one: her period.

Julie sighed, throwing off her covers. Goosebumps erupted on her skin at the cold air.

She hobbled into the bathroom, hunched over in pain, and rummaged through the medicine cabinet.

The water she used to swallow the two pills felt cool and soothing and she gulped down a couple more mouthfuls.

Julie splashed some water from the faucet on her face and smoothed her hair back into a messy bun. She climbed back into bed, curled into the fetal position, and fell into a fitful sleep, waiting for the medicine to kick in.

The bright sunlight shining into her eyes from the windows woke her that time.

Julie moaned, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She kicked off her quilt, pausing when the muscles in her uterus constricted.

Her clothes stuck to her skin with sweat and Julie peeled off her shirt, replacing it with a sports bra.

Blearily, she exited her room, running a hand along the wall for support.

Julie was so out of it that she didn’t register the voices coming from the kitchen in the house that was supposed to be empty.

She robotically opened the freezer, pulling out a pint of chocolate ice cream.

“Julie?” Luke said, startling her, and it was a testament to how out of it she was when she had absolutely no reaction besides slowly turning around, pressing the frozen treat to her head.

She pointed a finger at the drawer next to where Luke was sitting on the counter and demanded, “Spoon.”

He looked at her in concern but complied.

“Is that _breakfast_?” Reggie asked, watching Julie pop off the cover.

“Are you judging me?” Julie said, glaring at the bassist.

“No,” Reggie said quickly, raising his hands in surrender.

“You’re not wearing a shirt,” Alex reminded her.

She blinked at him and looked down at her torso, which was still only clothed in her sports bra. “So?”

“Julie, are you okay?” Luke asked, worry evident in his voice and his eyes.

Julie snatched the spoon from Luke’s hand, enjoying the chocolate melting on her tongue.

“I’m fine,” she assured, though it was bad timing and she bent over, her arms wrapping around her stomach and her eyes screwing shut.

She focused on breathing through the pain, ignoring the sounds of the boys’ panicked fluttering around her.

“Guys!” Alex yelled. “Chill!”

Julie’s eyes opened and she straightened as the pain passed.

“Are you okay?” Reggie asked frantically.

“What was that?!” Luke’s question overlapped with Reggie’s.

Julie’s eyes met Alex’s, who was leaning calmly against the counter behind the other boys. He nodded, letting Julie know he had it handled.

“I’m going back to bed,” she muttered.

“Wait!”

“What?!”

“Guys, back off.” Alex held them back as Julie climbed the stairs.

Julie pulled her knees up to her chest, resting the ice cream pint on her thighs, and wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

Ice cream breakfast; a period tradition, satisfying her craving for chocolate and acting as an internal ice pack, numbing her abdomen from the inside out.

She was scooping out the final slightly melted pieces when the boys phased through her door.

Luke knelt at her bedside. He squeezed her hand. “How’re you feeling, Jules?”

Julie shrugged.

Luke guided Julie into a gentle hug.

“Can we get you anything?” Alex asked.

Julie shook her head. She tightened her arms around Luke’s shoulders, buried her face into the crook of his neck, and whimpered softly as the next round of cramping arrived.

“I’ve got you, Jules,” Luke whispered, his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

“Do you want us to stay with you?” Reggie asked.

Julie picked her head up. “You guys would do that?”

“Of course,” Reggie grinned, “band cuddles are the best when you’re feeling bad.”

Julie smiled, and since she already had ahold of him – at least, that’s what she told herself – she pulled Luke into her bed.

Luke chuckled, shifting so he was comfortable, and he coaxed Julie into snuggling into her chest.

Alex appeared on her other side, his forehead pressed into the flat space between her shoulder blades and wrapped his arms around her hips.

Reggie climbed onto the bed, curling over their legs, his cheek nestling into the bend behind Julie’s knee.

Julie tensed, her hands clenching Luke’s shirt in fists as the pain wracked her body once more.

“Relax, Julie,” Alex murmured against her back, and, like his words were magic, she did.

Julie sighed happily, the soothing sound of Reggie’s quiet humming, the steady drumming of Alex’s fingers on her hip, and the gentle tugging on the fallen strands of hair as Luke twirled them around his fingers lulling her into a deep sleep.

Julie’s eyes blinked open slowly, the sound of whispers vaguely reaching her ears.

She yawned, alerting the boys to her return to consciousness, and the whispering stopped.

“How are you feeling?” Luke asked softly.

“Hungry,” Julie answered. She glanced at the light coming in from the window. “What time is it?”

“Uh, late?” Alex guessed.

Julie rolled her eyes, smiling. She tried pushing herself up, but she was trapped under six arms, so she stretched as far as she could over Luke, unintentionally sliding her chest across his.

She held her breath, her eyes flicking down to Luke – who was already watching her, his gaze heavy, and he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear – as her fingers brushed the edge of her phone on the nightstand.

Why did this have to be happening now? At a time when her hormones were all screwed up and she wanted nothing more than to never leave his arms, never leave her bed?

She grabbed her phone and quickly pulled back.

2:43

“No wonder I’m hungry,” Julie mused. “I missed lunch.”

She forcibly pulled her limbs out of the boys’ hold, ignoring their whining.

“Come on, I want popcorn,” she announced, standing over the bed. “We can’t have popcorn without movies.”

Reggie was running out the door, clamoring down the stairs. “Star Wars!”

“No!” Alex shouted, chasing after him.

Luke and Julie exchanged an exasperated look, chuckling, as Luke rolled out of the bed.

Julie cut herself off, exhaling steadily and pressing her palm to her pelvis.

“Come here, Jules.” Luke swept Julie off her feet, holding her bridal style, and she squeaked, clinging to his shoulders.

She relaxed into his hold.

“Reggie, I’m the one in pain; it’s my choice!” Julie shouted.

“That’s fair!”


End file.
